charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 2
Message UNAMED I agree with you, Dan is the worst! Booo, go diaf! I like you part about quotes in your user page. Looks funny. :P 18:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks :). --Khan1998stevewhite 19:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) "The Middle Episode" This is just a quick message to say thanks for cleaning up the "Middle Episode" page. I realise that it was a complete mess - not my best work lol CharmJustice 14:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice : You are welcome, there is going to be another one edited by: Me, HalliwellsAttic and SonOfHalliwell. To view the draft, looky here --> User:HalliwellsAttic/Draft Page. --Khan1998stevewhite 18:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Edit War I know you're not an admin, (or are you? Lost track) but we need a third party with the once a mortal... page (which I created). Butterfly the rabbit 18:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Me Admin not anymore due to complaints. hopefully b'crat on the 2nd. Okay third party let me check it out. --Khan1998stevewhite 18:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just going to contact Andyman for that, but good that you did butterflytherabbit. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::ZZZZZ. SonOfHalliwell I like "Grams" more than "Penny". --Khan1998stevewhite 18:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dislike Are you able to expand on what the wikia style thing is that you dislike about Andyman14 (talk) 08:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The New Look. The Wikia Staff created a new look and it has come to this wiki. --Khan1998stevewhite 08:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing different with mine is that the menu under the Charmed Wiki picture is in bold and see is the Activity feed. >.< HalliwellsAttic 08:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: That was always like that wasn't it. I think it is because Wikia Staff made me a "Beta Tester" so i am the only one who can see it. --Khan1998stevewhite 08:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's probably the case. I didn't notice anything. Andyman14 (talk) 08:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: I went to my prefrences and changed it back to what it was like yesturday. Noticed the votings have changed aswell. --Khan1998stevewhite 08:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, Can anyone else change there Icon? I've been trying for a while now, but it never lets me change it -.- HalliwellsAttic 08:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Icon. Do your icon. The pic with the Piper writing something on the attic wall? I meen the pic of Leo. --Khan1998stevewhite 08:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The one with Piper writing on the attic wall. What pic with Leo? HalliwellsAttic 08:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: My new computer is being gay, it is like set 1 day ago. Just hover over the picture and click change. --Khan1998stevewhite 08:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah I know that, Then I went down to Avatar, and picked another one, but it doesn't save. HalliwellsAttic 08:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: That means the picture you are wanting to download has to much space on it. You have to find one with 200mb or something like that. --Khan1998stevewhite 08:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Smae thing happened to me, it doesn't show. Alwell it will be fixed soon. --Khan1998stevewhite 08:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Gram's Infobox Hello :) I noticed on Penny Halliwell's infobox that there doesn't write her aunts ((Bowen & Russell)).I tried to edit that but It is locked. So...huh...can you change that? Thanks.OracleForever 13:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) - (talk) - (contributions) : I am not an admin anymore. Ask Andyman14 (i will be admin tommorow hopefully). --Khan1998stevewhite 13:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I added them. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 13:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Change for me? I was trying to correct the Mitchell Twins page, and I saw that it said "They are quarter witch, quarter whitelighter, and half mortal." But it is blocked to new and unregistered users, so could you delete it for me please?Samuelsalvator 21:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Does it really need to be changed? Isn't it correct.--Khan1998stevewhite 21:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Not logically. If it worked like that then The Halliwell's would be like 1/20 witch, or something like that..which wouldn't make sense. Paige herself said she was 'half witch,half whitelighter'. but since Patty came from a witch and a mortal, she would have been 1/4 witch, 1/4 mortal, and 1/2 whitelighter, and that isn't even correct seeing as how there were many generations before her, and they possibly married mortal men/women. Im not sure if that made sense, if you need me to elaborate more, I will. Samuelsalvator 21:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, what do you want me to cahnge it to? --Khan1998stevewhite 21:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I was thinking of either deleting it completely, or writing that they are half-witch, half-whiteligher, like their mother, then possibly explaining it, if you want to. Thanks again.Samuelsalvator 21:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC)